


well, i guess i’m a runaway

by Hey_Adoraaa



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, I suck at tagging, M/M, also edric, and maybe emira, lesbian disaster amity, luz-brings-amity-and-the-twins-to-the-human-realm-and-they-get-stuck-there au, my oc cuz why not, oblivious bi luz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_Adoraaa/pseuds/Hey_Adoraaa
Summary: the summer ended and luz has to go home. camilia knows about the magical realm her daughter was staying and let’s her go back under the condition that luz comes home every weekend and at the end of the summer they spend a few days together.luz decided to ask amity to come with her. she would’ve brought willow and gus too, but they couldn’t go. the blight twins wanted to check out the human realm too, so they were also in, but only for the first day, a couple of hours.when luz arrives with the blight sibling, the door shuts behind them, little do they know that lilith has the key to portal and not eda, so they’re stuck until eda figures out a way to get it back.luz doesn’t have a problem with being stuck with her favorite people for a few days and showing everything she loves about the human realm to them, maybe a week, but the noceda household is small. where will the blights stay?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	1. we might have a problem

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Locked Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830331) by [EleenaDume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleenaDume/pseuds/EleenaDume). 



“I guess this is it then, kiddo,” Eda said with a slight frown on her face. It was clear to see that she didn’t want Luz to go. As much as she didn’t like to admit it, her student grew on her while the three months they had spent together. Luz was always so optimistic and cheerful and just overall a great kid. Eda felt as if she was her own. She never thought that she’d say this, but she felt like a mother and it kinda felt nice. Her eyes got a little glossy as she looked into luz’s. She opened her arms. “one last one of your parallel-arm-things?”

Luz was also on the verge of crying, but she wanted to look strong for her mentor. They couldn’t both end up crying. She jumped into Eda’s arms and took in her scent. She smelt like lime and leather mixed with a little vanilla. To luz that scent was simply home.

She looked up at Eda only to see that she had started crying. She was trying to hide it, but hence the human girl, her human girl was in her arms, there was nowhere to hide, nothing that she could cover it up with. She sure was going to miss the kid, even if it’s just a few days.

“aww, don’t cry, Eda! I’m only gonna be away for a few days!”

“I know, I know!” Eda grunted. “It’s just that you- that we-!” she let out a frustrated sight.

“Yeah, I get it… we’ve seen each other every day and gone through so many adventures, almost every day. It’s going to be weird without it…!”

“You read my thoughts, kiddo… Now, get your girlfriend over there and go before I decide to kidnap you once again,” Luz blushed at that comment and gave a look to tell her to shut it.

”She’s _not_ my girlfriend!” luz whisper yelled.

”Not yet, kid. I’m rooting for you two though!”

”Eda!” Luz let out a whine. 

She let go of her mentor and walked over to Amity and the Blight twins.

”You three ready to go?”

”Hell yeah!” Edric and Emira yelled in unison. “Let’s go!” they started running to the already open portal, but Eda slammed the door right before they could jump in, causing them to run into it.

”You kids aren’t going anywhere without Luz! She and your sister would kill me if you died there!” Eda said to them to which they only scoffed and leaned against the sides of the portal.

”You ready, Am...?” Luz asked rather cautiously, noticing the slight fear in Amity’s eyes. “Y’know..., the human world might be different, but it’s fun in it’s own way...! And as long as you’re with me, you’re gonna be fine and Em and Ed too!”

”I’m not sure if they are going to listen to you... they like to cause problems,”

”Oh, I’ve noticed! I’ll just put a collar on them!” Amity chuckled a bit at that. Luz put her hand out for Amity to take. “Now, c’mon! We don’t wanna be late!” 

Amity took Luz’s hand in hers and they started walking towards the twins who were still leaning against the portal, talking about Viney and Jerbo. When they looked up only to see Luz and Amity holding hands, they turned to look at each other and gave a knowing smirk.

”Aww! How cute that Mittens is finally brave enough to hold hands with her girlfriend!” Edric said, earning a light punch in the stomach from Amity while Emira just chuckled at his brothers comment.

”Yeah, Mittens. We’re really glad you two are finally official!” Emira said, making Amity face go tomato red.

“We’re not together!” Ed and Em just chuckled at her response. “It’s not funny, idiots!” her face was still beat red, it didn’t look like the blush was going anywhere anytime soon.

”Stop with it you two! You’re gonna turn your sister into a tomato!” Eda chimed in, hitting Edric back, causing him to almost fall over. “Now, get going!”

”See you soon, Eda, King!” Luz said, giving them one last hug.

”I’m not going to miss you!” King yelled as he clung onto Luz’s leg.

”I’ll miss you too, King! But I really gotta go now!”

”Bye, Owl Lady, Furry Fruit!” Amity waved at them.

”STOP CALLING ME THAT!” King yelled at her and tried to jump on her, but Eda caught him mid-air.

”Time to get your afternoon nap, buddy!” Eda said, starting to walk towards the house.

”I don’t need sleep! Not until I’ve slayed these peasants! They have to learn respect! They have to BOW TO ME!” King said, making Amity cross her arms and raise a brow at him.

”I’ll give you tummy scratches...,” Eda offered.

”Tummy scratches?!” his eyes lit up, Eda nodded at him. He threw his little paws in the air. “Tummy scratches!”

Luz waited until Eda walked into the house with King, then opened the portal, motioning for the Blights to follow her. Luz, Amity and Emira managed to walked through the portal without a problem. Edric, however stumbled over his own feet and flew past the girls and onto his face, out the cabinet.

”You okay there?” Emira asked as she walked up to him. Edric extended a hand to Emira, hoping that she’ll pull him up, but she just kept walking. He let his arm fall down in front of him.

”Real nice, Em!” he grunted as he got up and dusted himself off.

”Where do we go now, Luz?” Amity asked, squeezing Luz’s hand to get her attention.

”Um..., I’m not quiet sure, but... Just follow me. I’m sure we’ll end up at my house!”

”I appreciate your optimism, cutie,” Emira said, winking at luz, causing her to blush. The twins walked back next to Luz and Amity, waiting for Luz to figure out which direction they were supposed to go in. 

Emira quickly cast an illusion spell that made their ears round and not pointy, she guessed it would be a good idea hence Luz’s stood out with her ears at the Boilig Isles and they probably would too with their pointy ones.

”That way!” Luz pointed in a direction and started pulling Amity, the twins following them.

”Are you sure, Luz?”

”Nope! Not at all!” Luz shot Amity a grin. The twins were whispering and laughing behind them about god knows what, probably another prank of theirs.

After a while of walking and changing directions, they made it out the woods and were in front of Luz’s house.

”Voilà!” Luz said, gesturing with her hands.

”Voi-what?” Amity asked.

”Um... How should i explain that one?” after a while of thinking she just gave up. “Whatever. Here you go! This is my house!”

“Wow, it’s so...” Edric tried to find the right word.

”Different...” Emira finished.

”I know. Many things are different in this world! C’mon, my mom is surely waiting for us already!”

Luz started walking towards the house. Or she would’ve, if Amity didn’t stop her before she got the chance. Luz noticed that Amity looked worried and that concerned her. Edric and Emira were already at the front door. They looked back at the two.

”You guys can just knock and go in. I gotta talk to Amity first and we’ll go after you!” the twins gave her a nod before sharing a look and knocking on the door. 

Luz turned her attention back to Amity and took her free hand. She looked into Amity’s golden eyes. “Hey, what’s wrong, Am?”

”Nothing! It’s nothing...!”

”Doesn’t look like it’s nothing! C’mon, what’s bother you? You can tell me, y’know! I won’t judge!” Amity gave her a small smile. Luz squeezed her hands when she noticed that Amity was still hesitant to give her an answer.

”It’s honestly stupid!”

”You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to! I just want to help you if I can!”

”It’s... Ugh! I’m just nervous!”

”Nervous about what?” Luz let go of one of Amity’s hands and cupped her cheek, making Amity turn bright red. Amity swallowed before giving Luz an answer.

”Your mom... What if..? What if she doesn’t like me? What if she’ll hate me?”

”Aww. You don’t need to worry about that. I’m pretty sure that my mom will be glad that I have friends! And besides, there’s no reason for her to not like you let alone hate you!” Amity looked up to be met with Luz’s caring and honest eyes. “You’re the most wonderful person I have met! Only an idiot could not like you!” Luz’s voice was barely above a whisper.

Amity just realized how close the two of them actually were. Only a few inches parting them. She broke the eye contact to look at Luz’s lips then back up, noticing that Luz was doing the same. She started to lean in while Luz was just standing there.

”Hey, Luz! You’re mom’s really cool!” Edric shouted, making the two of them jump away from each other. Amity froze in place as her face became beat red once again.

”And she’s a great cook too!” Emira said, holding up a few Churros. Her face and hands were covered in honey as she stuffed her face with them.

”Don’t eat them all up, Em!” Edric yelled, snatching one from his twin and stuffing his mouth.

”Calm down you two! There’s enough for everyone! Luz mentioned you’ll be coming!” Camilia walked out of the house and Luz’s eyes lit up.

Luz walked up to her mother and gave her a hug. “I missed you, mami!”

”I missed you too, cariña!” Camilia gave Luz a squeez before letting her go.

”We’ll be right back, we’ll just check up on miss gay panic over there,” Edric said, pointing to Amity who still hasn’t moved.

”You have your way to make our sister freeze, chula!” Emira gave her a wink as she started walking to her sister

“See- wait! What’d you just call me? Where did you learn that from?” Luz was caught off guard by the nickname. Sure, it was the same, but since when did Emira speak spanish.

”Your mom. Who else? Like Edric said, she’s really cool!” Emira said as she made her way to her frozen-in-place lesbian disaster of a sister (that rhymes).

”Those two are fun! Where did you meet them?” Camilia nodded in the direction of the Blight twins.

”Yeah. They’re Amity’s older siblings. We met at the library.” Luz explained to her mother as the two of them walked into the house.

____________________________________________________  
  


After the twins somehow snapped Amity out of her panicked, frozen state, they walked into the house and started eating more of the Churros, causing Camilia and Luz to laugh.

”I’ll let you show your friends around since they’ll have to go soon.” Camilia offered as she started washing the dishes after the kids ate up everything she cooked. Literally, every single crumb of food was eaten.

”Don’t you want me to help you?” Luz asked. She felt bad for not helping already. She just got back and all she did was dirty some dishes that her mom had to clean.

”It’s alright, mija. Go and be with your friends. You said they won’t be staying very long. I don’t want them to spend their time here watching as we do the dishes.”

”If you say so...,” Luz trailed off and turned to her friends. “So, Blights? Who’s ready to play painball?” Luz asked with a mischievous smile on her face.

”Painball? That sounds fun!” Edric said, turning to Luz

”Yeah, it really does!” Emira agreed. “What’s paintball again?” she looked at Luz with confusion in her eyes.

”You’ll see!” Luz squeeled out and clapped her hands in excitement.

”Now I’m afraid!” Amity raised her eyebrows and a finger, looking between her siblings and Luz.

”As you should be!” 

”Wait what?!” Amity’s eyes widened and she was struggling against to stay in place. 

___________________________________________________  
  


”This is gonna be awesome!” Emira said as she put her vest on.

“Okay! Now that we’ve got the protective gear and the guns covered, we have to make teams-“ Emira cut Luz off.

”I’m with Luz!” she threw her arms around Luz’s shoulder and gave her a wink.

“Fine by me!” Luz blushed a bit.

“What?!” Edric furrowed his eyebrows. “I can’t believe you’re doing this to me. I thought we were supposed to always be on each other’s side,” he crossed his arms over his chest and pretended to be hurt with a pout on his face.

”Yeah, yeah... Get over it, you big baby,” Emira let her arm fall off of Luz’s shoulder.

”I’m not a-“ Amity cut Edric off.

”And why exactly do you want to be on Luz’s team?”

”Aww! Is someone jealous that can’t be with their girlfriend?” Emira asked with a pout, trying to suppress a smile.

”Bet she only left us because Luz is the more skilled one!” Edric chimed in, putting his arm around Amity’s shoulder which made Emira put her arm back around Luz’s shoulder.

”Pfft. Of course not! I just want some bonding time!”

”Sure, you do, miss pick-the-only-one-who-has-played-before. Y’know what? Me and Mittens are still going to kick your asses!”

”Mittens and I...,” Emira corrected.

”What?” Edric furrowed his eyebrows.

”It’s Mittens and I, not me and Mittens...” 

”Now I’m glad we’re not on the same team!” Edric walked out of the building and onto the playing area that i asked my mom to rent a week before we got here, pulling Amity with her.

”We’re gonna kick their asses!” Emira grinned at Luz.

”Em, you know I have never played paintball before, right?” Luz confessed, bringing a hand up to scratch the back of her neck. Emira’s face fell.

”What?”

”Y’know... You kinda need friends for this and i kindaaa never had any before you guys...!” Luz’s voice got higher and higher as she finished the sentence. She half expected Emira to be mad at her, but she just gave Luz’s shoulder a light squeez and grinned at her once again.

”Doesn’t matter! We’re still gonna kick their asses!”

”Yeah, we are!” Luz threw her fist in the air and walked out onto the playing area with Emira close behind her.

______________________________________________________

”So... we didn’t win...,” Emira said between heavy breaths. Edric and Amity had smirks on their faces as they leaned onto the other’s side.

”Nope!” Luz said, breathing heavy herself, grabbing her chest where she was shot.

”They just had luck!” Emira turned to her side. Both her and Luz were laying on the ground.

”Yup!” 

”We still have two rounds left, right?” Emira got up and Luz did the same.

”Yup!”

”Let’s kick their asses!” Emira put a habd on Luz’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze before she took off running

”Yup!” Luz started running after Emira, still not having caught her breath, but that didn’t matter.

___________________________________________________  
  


”Told you we’d win!” Emira said, giving Luz a bone crushing hug.

Amity and Edric had won the first round, but Luz and Emira won the last two. After winning the first round, both Edric and Amity got overly self-confident. big mistake.

”You.. guys just ...had luck!” Edric said between heavy breaths, his vest covered in paint just like Amity’s. Luz and Emira were not shy when it came to pulling the trigger. They pulled it, mainly Emira, until she rain out of paintballs.

”Let’s head home, guys! Oh, or better yet! We could go to my favorite Café! It’s not too far and we could relax there after this tiring game! Plus..., they have food!”

”You had me at food!” Emira yelled, walking to her twin.

”Me too!” Edric nodded hus head frantically in agreement.

”Relax, was the word that caught my attention!” Amity said, walking past her older siblings and up to Luz.

_____________________________________________________  
  


After the Blights had their fair share of overpriced coffee and most things on the menu. They decided it was time for them to walk back to the portal. 

“It was fun being here!” Edric gave Luz a hug then a wink, smirking.

”Yeah, we will definitely come with you more often, cutie!” Emira also hugged Luz and gave her a wink along with the signature Blight smirk. “See you soon, Mittens!”

They waited a few minutes for the portal to open, but it didn’t. Emira pulled out her scroll only to reveal several messages from Gus and Willow. She made sure to get their number when Amity befriended them.

”Um..., guys?” Emira said, getting the attention of the others. “We might have a problem...!”

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _


	2. flirtatious guest

“What do you mean we’re stuck here?!” Amity yelled at her sister, ripping her hand out of Luz’s to start frantically gesturing with it.

“Amity, calm down!” Edric said, putting a hand on Amity’s shoulder, but she just shrugged it off and gave him a death glare, making him take a step back.

“Yeah, Mittens. No need to worry!” Emira chimed in to her brother’s rescue. Amity could definitely be intimidating if she wanted to be.

“Would you mind telling us what you meant by ‘we might be stuck here’?” Amity let out a breath, trying to calm herself.

“Mittens, I’m sure if you would just give Emira a chance, she would explain,” Edric gave her a look that told her, once again, to calm down. Never in the history of ever has anyone calmed down from being told to calm down, so why did people try to calm people down by telling them to calm down?

Amity was about to snap at him, but Luz grabbed her hand. “It’s gonna be okay. I’m here,” she whispered in Amity’s ear and it made Amity relax somewhat. Luz gave her hand a little squeez to prove that she was, in fact, there for her.

“Willow texted me-“ Emira started to explain, but was cut off by a confused Amity.

“Since when do you have Willows number?!”

“Since you befriended her again. Now, back to the important stuff. Willow texted me, saying that Lilith stole the key when the door closed behind us. We’re stuck here until Eda can get it back.” Emira was talking as fast as she could, so Amity wouldn’t interrupt her again, but still slow enough to be understandable.

“We can manage, Mittens! It’s probably just going to be a few days! You were planning on staying with Luz until the end of her ‘Vacation’ anyways. Now you just got more company!” Edric grinned, trying to lighten the mood. Even under Amity’s death glare, his smile didn’t falter.

“Edric, I swear if you don’t shut up-!” Amity was about to jump at him, but Luz pulled her back by the hand and gave her a look.

“Aww. Did Mittens wanna be alone with her girlfriend?” Emira teased. She was making the situation worse and she knew it, but seeing Amity all flustered and blushing was worth it.

“That’s not-! You know what? I don’t have to explain myself!” Amity turned her back to them like a little child who was mad at her siblings and, after all, that’s exactly what she was.

“Mhmm. Sure you don’t…” Edric pushed even more, hoping to get a reaction out of his sister, but before Amity could say anything, Luz, once again, cut her off.

“Let’s just go back to the house guys. We can sit down and figure something out there!” She offered, giving the twins a pleading look, telling them to leave it, at least for now.

“You’re right… Alright! Let’s get going!” Amity agreed and started heading in a direction, only to be yanked back by Luz and pulled in the right one.

————————————————————————————

“I was wondering when you’re gonna be back cariño. Is something wrong?” Camilia noticed that slight worry and seriousness on her daughter’s face. Luz was only serious when something was wrong. Any other time, she was a goofy dork.

“Yeah, well… there might be a problem. We’re all stuck here. The portal closed and someone stole the key. Until Eda gets it back, we’re all stuck here. Can Ed and Em stay here until it opens again?” Luz looked at her mom with her puppy dog eyes that seemed to work on almost everyone on the Boiling Isles, but she’s forgotten that her mom was already immune to it after all those years of raising her.

“I’m sorry, mija, but there’s no room left in the house…” Camilia put a hand on Luz’s shoulder and looked at twins, expecting to see anger, but she was only met with light smiles and understanding eyes.

“They could sleep in my room!” Luz protested.

“Amity is already sleeping there. You would all be sleeping on top of each other.” Camilia argued.

“So what? We’re just gonna leave them outside?” Luz was starting to get angry at that point. She couldn’t believe her mom would just put her friends on the street like that. Sure, they weren’t always the best, but they did nothing to deserve that.

“Of course not! See, while you were away, this college student moved here. She’s helped me out all summer. They could sleep at her place.” Camilia took the hand off of Luz shoulder, but kept the eye contact up. Luz seemed to relax a bit at her words before she tensed up again.

“What do you mean by here? Where does she live?”

“Don’t worry. It’s not on the other side of the city. They live across the street.”

“Oh.” Luz was a little disappointed that her friends wouldn’t be staying with her, but at least they weren’t going to be far away. She looked at the twins to see if they were okay with it.

“Don’t worry, Luz. We’ll manage!” Edric reassured her, giving her a lopsided smile.

“I know you will, but if they find out who you guys really are…” Luz didn’t even want to think about the consequences it might have.

“They won’t.” Emira walked up to her and bumped her shoulder against Luz’s, making Luz chuckle a bit.

“Yeah, we’ll be careful.” Edric said.

“Alright. Could you ask her, mami?” Luz looked back at her mother again.

“There’s no need, mija. I already invited them over before you arrived. I thought you’d like them, so I wanted you two to meet.”

“They’re a college student. What would she possibly like to do with me?” Luz raised an eyebrow at her mom.

“They’re a big fan Azura too.”

“Really?!” Luz asked, now a bit more excited about this new neighbor than before.

“That’s what they told me. You can ask them too!”

“When will they be-“ Luz was interrupted by a very loud knock at the door.

“That must be them!”

“Good afternoon, señora.” A tall, tanned, muscular, short white haired women stood in the doorway. Luz was surprised. She thought they would be… well,… more nerdy looking and not your local rebel like. But there she was. Leather jacket with the arms ripped off, a black button down underneath it with a red tie, black ripped skinny jeans and some heavy eyeliner.

“I told you already. Call me Camilia.” Camilia giggled and let them in.

“Alright, alright. Just don’t wanna be disrespectful is all.” They raised their arms up..

“Why don’t you come in? My daughter and her friends are already here,” they walked in the door, past Camilia and in front of Luz.

From this close, Luz realized that they weren’t even bad looking. That thought made her blush a little and Amity sure as hell noticed and she did not like it one bit.

“Hey, everyone! I’m Morana!” they waved at everyone with a sly, lopsided grin.

“Hey.. I’m Luz. This is Amity and her older siblings Emira and Edric.” Luz was never nervous to talk to new people, but when they were this good looking.

“You guys are twins?” Morana asked pointing between Emira and Edric.

“Yeah, no duh.” Edric replied.

“Just wanted to make sure. I didn’t want to be mistaken. Has happened before and they weren’t even siblings.”

“How?” Amity asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Dunno. Now looking at them, they don’t even look alike, but it’s been a few years. They’ve changed.” They shrugged.

“Morana, cariño. I have a favor to ask you.” Camilia interrupted.

“Shoot your shot!” Morana turned around to face her.

“The twins need a place to stay at because-“ Camilia didn’t even get the chance to finish.

“They can stay with me!” Morana offered with yet another lopsided grin.

“You don’t even wanna know why?” Camilia asked her with furrowed eyebrows.

“Why would I? It’s their business, not mine,” they shrugged.

“I already like them!” Emira said.

“Luz show the guests to your room. I’ll be down here if you kids need anything!” Camilia said. She wanted to give Morana and Luz, alongside her witch friends, some bonding time and that’s better without a parent there.

“Alright, mom!” Luz said and took off towards the stairs with the others following behind.

————————————————————————————

“So, your mom told me you’re into Azura too. I see that now.” Morana looked around Luz’s room, only to be met with a dozen of Azura posters, fanart and merch.

“Yeah, I kinda have a few posters and… other stuff…” Luz scratched the back of her neck, feeling a bit embarrassed.

“Nothing to be ashamed of kid. I have a mural if Azura and Hecate painted on my wall.” They assured.

“Really?!” Amity asked.

“Yeah! I painted it myself! Problem is… I’m not really a painting kinda artist. I’m more like bum-budum drums!” Morana made drumming gestures with her hands as she proceeded to imitate the sound of drums with her coice.

“Wait, you’re into drumming?!” Emira’s eye lit up and suddenly Morana was the center of her attention.

“Sure am!” that lopsided grin of hers reappeared as she leaned onto Luz’s desk with one arm. It flexed from the way she put onto it and everyone’s eyes seemed to be on her arms for a few seconds before everyone realized they were staring and looked away, trying to pretend they weren’t even looking in the first place. Morana’s lopsided grin only grew, she was sure liking the attention she was getting.

“I’ve always wanted to learn!” Emira cleared her throat, trying to ease the awkwardness in the room.

“You’ll be staying in my apartment! I can teach you a few things. That’s it if you want me to!” they brought a hand up behind their neck and left it there.

“Of course!” Emira squeeled, blushing right after.

“So, goody-two-shoes… You seemed to charm everyone around but m-“ Edric stepped in front of his twin, not liking the way this was going. He was sure Morana was flirting with Emira or maybe it was just their personality.

“Goody-two-shoes?” Morana let out a laugh. “People don’t usually use that term when talking about me,” they gave him a challenging stare.

Morana was anything, but a goody-two-shoes. She’s done things solely because they were forbidden to do. The moment she was allowed to do something, she was not as interested in it anymore. The danger of getting caught doing something she loved to do gave her quiet a bit of adrenaline and she was addicted.

“And why not? You seem like one?” Edric challenged back.

“I’m just not an asshole to people who don’t deserve it! But people who do… let’s just say I punish ‘em…!”

“I’m intrested…” he put his finger under his chin and raised an eyebrow.

“For example, the principal at my old school was an asshole to my friends, so I snuck a cow into his office. Needless to say, the office was full of shit by the time he got there the next morning.” They chuckled at the memory. It sure was an interesting day.for them, almost getting expelled was exciting, not like she cared. Getting into a college wasn’t necessary, she just wanted to.

“Alright, you’re alright I guess.” He stepped out of Emira’s way with a chuckle.

“You guys wanna see something awesome?” Morana asked, a lopsided smirk replacing their grin.

“Depends what it is…” Emira said slowly.

“Don’t worry, beautiful. It’s nothing dangerous. I’m too tired for that right now.” They winked, pointing a finger gun at her.

“Sure! Why not?” Edric said, now ignoring Morana’s flirtatiousness. He put his arm around their shoulder and both of them took off, leading the group.

—————————————————————————————————————————————-

“Are you sure this is safe?” Amity asked as she grabbed onto Morana’s hand, climbing out window of the second floor of their apartment.

“Absolutely. I come out here almost every night. Nothing’s happened to me so far.” They pulled her up and onto the roof.

The sky was full of stars as it was most nights. If you looked out a window you could see the sky, but not in it’s true beauty. The real way was ro get on the roof and stare at for a few hours. Morana loved to do it. They were doing it ever since they moved to the city. The last time they saw stars before they moved was when they were 8. Now they were 19. It’s been a while and they were not gonna waste it.

“If you say so.” Amity said once she was already up. She was safe, now the only problem was going down.

“Whoa!” Luz said, looking up at the sky.

“I know, right? It’s gorgeous, isn’t it?” Morana layed down on the flat roof, staring at the stars.

“Yeah, it is!” Edric layed down right beside them.

“We can stay here for a bit. Then I’ll take the two of you and Luz can go home with Amity. That is if you guys don’t want to stay here too for the first night,” they offered, turning to Luz who was still standing, staring at the stars.

“I don’t know…” Luz said, scratching the back of her neck. She came home to be with her mom and Amity, this was complicating it.

“We can have a movie night? And have snacks… It’s make your siblings feel more at home.” Morana tried to push a bit farther, hoping to get a yes.

“By the way they attacked you’re fridge when we got here, I’m pretty sure they already do.” Amity pointed at the two who were eating something they have stolen from Morana’s fridge. Morana just let out a laugh.

“Alright. It’s up to you. If you change your mind, just tell me.” They told Amity and Luz.

“Sure.” Luz said as she layed down on the roof herself and waited for Amity to do the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i try to update this at least once a week. if there’s no update then it’s probably because of school or soccer practice.


End file.
